


Healing Touch

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, Ficlet, John Watson is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Captain John Watson is invalided home from Afghanistan with a bullet wound through the shoulder and a psychosomatic limp. His therapist recommends massage therapy and John wishes he'd booked the appointment sooner...





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot to go with a gif that was found in a Goole search 😂 so basically this is smut for the sake of smut lol ENJOY!!

"Fuck…" John groaned, pressing his face into the expensive pillow. If only he had known that this ridiculous massage therapy idea was going to end like this, he would've scheduled an appointment a hell of a lot sooner. Coming home from the war with a bullet wound through his shoulder and a dodgy leg had been about the worst thing that had happened to the ex soldier, but it was starting to become a blessing in his eyes as the dark haired man's hands roamed over his broken body. 

"Beautiful… absolutely perfect…" the man whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his wounded shoulder. The gentle contact made John flinch at first, but he was slowly adjusting the intimate feel of the other man's hands and lips on his battle-worn skin.

John let out a soft chuckle; suddenly self-conscious, "Far from perfect… but thank you for the sentiment,". The words came out heavy - full of questions - but John chose to ignore his own low self-esteem for the time being. If the military had taught him anything, it was to go with the flow… and he'd be an idiot to fuck this up now.

Gentle hands and long fingers groped over the flesh of his bare arse once again and he moaned softly, fighting the urge to rut into the padded massage table beneath him. It was bad enough that they were already breaking every medical and professional protocol known to man; the least he could do was give the man a choice whether or not to get his erection involved.

A deep chuckle sounded above him and John sucked in a breath. _Fuck,_ _that voice was intoxicating… _He swallowed a ragged breath and felt the other man's hand slip between his arse cheeks, spreading a generous amount of massage oil over his hole. Long fingers stroked and pressed lightly against the furled skin before he felt a gentle tap on his thigh.

"Lift your hips?" the man queried, teasing his hole gently in an obvious attempt to coax him to comply. The deep velvet of the man's voice sent a shiver down his spine. _ If melted chocolate had a sound…  _ Blinking the overly erotic thought from his mind, John shifted his weight in order to lift his hips, granting the other man access to his leaking cock. 

It should have felt strange, letting his guard down around a complete stranger but something about the man felt oddly comforting. Rather than question the feeling, John slipped beneath the guise of anonymity and let himself be swept away by the man's miraculous touch. As John let his mind relax, a gentle hand slid up his inner thigh, caressing and stroking his skin until careful fingers brushed against the underside of his balls. 

A sharp gasp slipped from John's lips and he moaned softly. "God, you really want to…? y-you don't mind…?" John asked, breathlessly. He didn't even know the man's name, but he was quickly approaching the edge of not giving a damn. It had been months since he'd been touched by another person and the thought of giving that up now just wasn't an option.

Another deep chuckle rumbled up from the man's chest as a series of soft kisses and gentle nips were peppered over John's shoulders. "Mmm, of course… I want to heal you, Captain… in more ways than one," he said; punctuating each statement with a kiss to John's shoulder blade. "I want to make you come so hard you forget the last six months of your life and all the bad that's ever happened to you," the man continued, trailing his fingers up and down John's shaft before gripping his aching length, possessively.

The action struck John with such force that he felt himself buck involuntarily into the man's grip. It wasn't a request; it was a promise…  _ Fuck me, what am I doing…? _

John gasped as the man's hand began to stroke his length in long, languid movements, pulling him deeper into the madness that was developing around them. "I… I don't even know your name," John panted, glancing back over his shoulder to look at the man leaning over him. His translucent blue eyes seemed to stare straight into John's soul. They were breathtakingly beautiful, accented even more so by his strikingly angular features and dark chocolate curls. 

The man stroked John's length once again as he licked his own lips, a dangerous smile twisting his features as he flicked his icy gaze down to John's already leaking cock. "Call me 'Sherlock'... Sherlock Holmes…"


End file.
